


Trzecie 10 dni

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Krowo moja, Serce moje [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Part 3, oh my shit, usually
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: To jest scena, w której zaczyna mi brakować pomysłów....Znaczy, nie mówię, że coś jest źle.Wszystko jest pod kontrolą...Cholera, dlaczego zasłonki płoną?Notatka: Zwalić winę na parzystokopytną





	1. 21.Cooking/ baking G/D

Mąka ma to do siebie, że się rozsypuje. I nie jest solą. Zwykle.

-Nie to miałem na myśli proponując randkę w kuchni

-Zamknij się i podaj mi naboje

-Dean… Skończyły się

-No kurwa!

-Z drugiej strony Sam zaraz będzie z posiłkami

-Ale bez ciasta

-I kto tu się zachowuje jak dzieciak?

-Mieliśmy nie wracać do tej rozmowy

-Urgh

W tym momencie piekarnik zasygnalizował koniec pieczenia ciastek. Czający się w kącie potworny maszkaron zawył.

-Dean?

-Tak?

-Ty jesteś pewien, że to była sól?


	2. 22.In battle S/D

Na zewnątrz szalał wiatr, pioruny trzaskały zagłuszając wystrzały z pistoletów, krzyki ranionych i potworne nawoływanie Deana o pomoc.

-Cas! Caaas!

Sam spojrzał groźnie na anioła, który nie ważył się nawet podejść do kanapy. Dean ugryzł Sama w kostkę. Sam pociągnął go za stopę. Jack w ciszy zajadał się popcornem. 

Jeszcze nigdy, w przeciągu istnienia ziemi nie odbyła się tak potworna bitwa. Ciosy padały poniżej pasa, przekleństwa latały na prawo i lewo. Dean wydał okrzyk wojenny.

-Sam oddawaj pilota, albo Chuck mi świadkiem, przez następny tydzień nie siądziesz na tym swoim ślicznym tyłku.


	3. 23. Arguing G/D

Głucha cisza. Długie, długie milczenie. Ostrożne kroki w korytarzach i wstrzymywanie oddechu.

Osobne posiłki. Wściekły brak słów. Zaciekłe spojrzenia. Uporczywe odwracanie wzroku w przeciwną stronę.

Sześćdziesiąt naleśników, i liczymy dalej. Anioły, które gotują ze złości. Z tęsknoty. Z przeklętego, oślego uporu.

Każdy pistolet naoliwiony. Noże naostrzone. Łowcy uparcie wyszukujący nowe sprawy. Z przyzwyczajenia. Z desperacji. Z miłości…

-Myślisz, że oni długo tak mogą?

-Cas, to już trwa ponad dwa tygodnie. Jak na ich przepraszanie po pięciu minutach i natychmiastowe mizdrzenie się, to jest tragedia...


	4. 24.Making up afterwards G/D

Ukradkowe spojrzenie w stronę pokoju. Dobrze, ciągle tam stoi. Tłumaczy coś Samowi, który mógłby samodzielnie tego poszukać! Kilka szybkich kroków. 

Dean łapie anioła za kołnierz i bez słowa wciąga do swojej sypialni, tam mimo nikłych protestów przyszpila go do drzwi i niemal warczy mówiąc.

-Dobra. Posłuchaj mnie teraz kwiatuszku. To co mam ci do powiedzenia jest  **bardzo ważne** . 

-O-okej

-Mam dosyć tego, jak mnie unikasz, jak na mnie nie patrzysz, nie rozmawiasz ze mną. Nawet… Kurwa, ja  już tęsknie za twoimi głupimi żartami. 

-Uh, um. Ja… 

-No powiedz coś. Cokolwiek. 

Nie robi tego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zaciska usta w wąską linię, frenetycznie rozgląda się na boki i jak głodny wilk, mocno zaciskając pięści w jego włosach, całuje Deana wszystkim co ma. 

Potem idzie już z górki, ich ręce i usta są wszędzie. Nigdy nie docierają do łóżka. Samotne części ubrań leżą gdzie popadnie.  


	5. 25.Gazing into eachothers eyes S/D

-Siedzą tak już od półtorej godziny. 

-Dlaczego?

-Jak to dlaczego? Dlaczego co?

-Po co to robią?

-Um. To jest taki. Ludzki zwyczaj. Lepiej nie pytaj Jack

-Ale, czy to jest bezpieczne?

-Jack…

-Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żeby ktokolwiek tak robił. Czy to nie jest znak jakiejś choroby? Czy coś… 

-Nie, to… normalne. Ludzie. W ten sposób okazują sobie. Swoją. Niewiem, fascynację? Wzajemny entuzjazm, czy coś takiego…

Dwa metry dalej, Sam i Dean z rozmarzeniem wpatrywali się sobie wzajemnie w oczy.


	6. 26.Getting married :D

To było jedno z ulubionych wspomnień Castiela, z Ziemi, z czasów polowań z Winchesterami. 

Zaczynało się bielą.

Szczęściem. 

Złączonymi dłońmi.

Uśmiechem Deana, takim, który wreszcie sięgał jego oczu.

Ostrożnie dobranymi słowami przysięgi, które Chuck kazał im po sobie powtarzać. 

Castiel był drużbą, to był dla niego wielki zaszczyt.

 

Wspomnienie kończyło się czerwienią.

Pocałunkiem.

Śmiechem zebranych.

Wystrzałem strzelb, jak fajerwerki w wersji zebranych łowców, których na uroczystość zjechało całe mrowie. 

Kończyło się tak, jak się zaczynało: Idealnie.


	7. 27.On one of their birthday G/D

-Nie możesz mi powiedzieć, że nie pamiętasz kiedy masz urodziny

-Mogę. Nie mieliśmy wtedy jeszcze kalendarza

-Cas mi powie

-Cas ci nie powie, jak usunę mu struny głosowe

-Chociaż w przybliżeniu mi powiedz

-Spierdalaj 

-Kochanie

-Ani mi się śni

-...Prooszę?

-Nie rób mi tu oczu. Mówię ci, że nie. A to znaczy nie!

-Gabisiu

-Przestań

-Chcę tylko wiedzieć

-Po moim trupie

-Piątek trzynastego- mówi głos Casa zza kulis

-Castiel!

-Ej nie morduj brata

Gabriel odwraca się powoli w stronę Sama

-Mojego też nie!- krzyczy spanikowany Dean


	8. 28.Doing something ridiculous S/D

-Sezon polowań na łosie?- Zapytał Dean niewinnie, patrząc na minę, pokrytego farbą, klejem i piórami, Sama. 

-Morderstwo?- sparodiował jego ton Sam, trzymając pistolet w ręku. 

-Bardzo cię kocham?

-Dobra odpowiedź… Prysznic. Teraz. Ze mną- tutaj następuje złowieszczy uśmiech


	9. 29.Doing something sweet G/D

Kiedy Dean wracał z polowania, zwykle widział po-reaserchowy rozgardiasz, więc tego się właśnie spodziewał. Jednak od samych drzwi bunkra, zastał niepokojący porządek.

Wyciągnął broń i zaczął szukać jakichkolwiek śladów… Czegokolwiek. Nie zastał niczego, ani nikogo. Nie było Gabriela ani Sama, ani Casa. Powinni już dawno być. 

Lufą pistoletu otworzył drzwi swojej sypialni. Na jego poduszce leżała butelka whiskey. Pociągnął nosem i zaintrygowany otworzył swoją szafkę. 

Placek…

-Kurwa

-Z komentarza wnioskuję, że nie podoba ci się prezent.

-Gabe. Nie strasz mnie tak!

-Alkoholem?

-Z zaskoczenia!

-Mam pukać zanim cię straszę? Nawet nie miałem zamiaru cię straszyć, więc…

-A co w takim razie miałeś zamiar?

-Zrobić ci przyjemną niespodziankę

-Whiskey?

-Nie taka jak lubisz? Mogę wytrzasnąć inną, jeśli ta…-przerwały mu usta Deana, które z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu (prawdopodobnie same z siebie) zaczęły go całować (nie osobno, razem z właścicielem) 

-Lubię. Przestań się nakręcać. Dzięki. Daj jeszcze buziaka, to zapomnę o tym straszeniu.

-Oh, okej


	10. 30.Doing something hot S/D

Prysznic był zdecydowanie zbyt mały dla dwóch dorosłych Łowców. Żaden z nich się nie skarżył. 

Woda uderzała ich pod jakiś dziwnym, nielogicznym, skomplikowanym i zupełnie nierealnym kątem. Ich ciała były tylko milimetry od siebie. Gorąca para kotłowała się pod sufitem. 

Sam nalał sobie trochę szamponu na rękę, i zaczął powoli wmasowywać go we włosy Deana.

Woda lała się leniwie. Lustro zaparowało. A cholerny prysznic był zdecydowanie za mały.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ja zdecydowanie nie umiem pisać takich scen...


End file.
